


The Thunderer's Prisoner

by bluetoast



Series: The Thunderer and the Ice Prince [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dubious Consent, Intersex Loki, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetoast/pseuds/bluetoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken from a prompt at Norsekink. Loki is made Thor's concubine as a result of his city being conquered. Thor does not entirely approve of the situation, but he knows that Loki could face a worse fate. Loki only wants his freedom back; so Thor offers him a deal - the price of his freedom is to bear Thor three sons. </p><p>(part 1 of 4)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thunderer's Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> This is not related to 'The Thunderer's Paramour, unless you want to think of it as an AU of that world. Not saying it is, not saying it isn't. if you want to think of it like that, go for it. Otherwise, it's a world all on it's own.

Asgard wasn't what Loki expected. Brought from his home on Jotunheim in chains, he had kept his chin up and his back straight as he was led away. He wouldn't give the Asgardians the satisfaction of seeing how his imprisonment hurt, or let his people see him appear weak. His bondage meant mercy for the children of his realm. He may not be the heir to the throne, but he loved his people and would suffer gladly for them. He wasn't surprised to find himself confined to a bedroom, and not a cell. He had known what his fate would be the moment he'd surrendered himself. He rested his hands on the balcony, looking down at the shimmering city, the celebrations of victory over his armies, his homeland, echoing up to him.

On Jotunheim, they were burying the dead and struggling to rebuild.

Loki lowered his head and let out a breath. He knew his people were strong, they would survive. The Jotun were born survivors. The summers were short and come harvest, everyone, from the lowliest servant to the highest official helped in some capacity. Winters were long and could seem endless. 

The door opened and he turned. It was the crown prince, and Loki frowned as he shut the door behind him. This did not make any sense. Surely Thor should be celebrating with his friends, his soldiers, his people...

“You weren't planning on throwing yourself off the balcony, were you?” Thor came closer to where he was, but remained more than an arm's length away. 

Loki gave him a disgusted look, glanced back over the balcony and turned to him. “And disrupt the children down there playing some sort of game?” He stepped into the room, keeping the distance between the two of them. “Certainly not. I am also not a coward. I have accepted that I am your prisoner, and I would rather endure what I must for the chance of someday going home, rather than give up before my sentence has even lasted a moon.”

Thor gave him the barest ghost of a smile. “You are rather brave, Loki Laufeyson. History has shown that most captured princes would rather die than face subjugation.”

“The children of my city required mercy. If my freedom is the price for that, then I am willing to pay it.” Loki lifted his chin, regarding the blond Æsir, keeping his expression blank. 

The prince closed the distance between them and set a hand on his face, rubbing his cheekbone with his thumb. “I know you wish to go home, and would that I could allow you to.” He sighed. “The terms of surrender were not drafted by me, but by my father.” He let his hand fall. “Unlike him, I despise slavery.”

Loki stared at him for several minutes. Outside, he could hear the fireworks starting and each one felt like a slap across his face. He found his voice. “It does not change the fact that I have been brought here to be your whore.”

The last word made Thor flinch. “I am sorry.” He seemed to be steeling himself up for something.

There were more fireworks, laughter, the Æsir were singing.

Loki's people could be starving right now. Starving because he was not there to help them. He knew they suffered, his family was suffering. “Is there any way I may be allowed to return to my home?” 

Thor's eyebrows lifted. “There is.” He moved away from him and went over to a small table, where a bottle and two glasses sat. After he poured himself some wine and took a long sip, he set the glass down. “The only woman in the nine realms I would consider marrying has no interest in being a mother.”

Loki couldn't repress the snort. “If you're trying to gain sympathy, I suggest you look elsewhere.”

The prince almost smiled. “I have a proposal for you.” He took a breath. “If you willingly birth me three sons, I will give you your freedom.” 

“You wish to sire children upon me.” He couldn't believe what he was hearing. “You despise the Jotun, everyone in the Nine Realms knows that. Why would you want...”

“I do not despise you.” Thor came back over to him, setting both hands on his face. “I cannot hate a race of beings that fights so well, who love their children in ways I cannot begin to understand, and who have suffered the hate of others with a dignity that puts my own people to shame.”

Loki swallowed, uncertain of what to say. “Asgard will accept three bastard sons?” 

One of the prince's hands reached up and smoothed down his hair. “They will not be bastards, for I will claim them, and any daughters we have as well.” The corners of his mouth twitched upwards. “You will gain your freedom and I shall gain heirs.” 

He absently picked at his hand, staring into Thor's face. There was no denying the crown prince was handsome, and under different circumstances, Loki would have had no problem with an arranged marriage to the Æsir. “Before I agree to this, I must know if you intend to take your progeny away from me the moment they are born, never to see me again, or...”

“You think I would deny them their mother?” Thor's eyes widened as if Loki had struck him. “I would never do something so cruel.” He kissed his forehead, a fleeting, barely there touch. “Nor would I deny you your children. They will need you.”

Loki pulled away and walked over to the bed, resting his hands resting at his sides. He stared down at the blankets, a deep shade of burgundy, already pulled back, the mountain of pillows, covered in cloth the color of fine ice wine that matched the rest of the bed clothes. He closed his eyes, but the image arrived in his mind all the same. The vision of him spread beneath the golden prince, being fucked and bred. The sight of him lying in this same bed, his belly heavy with child, laboring to deliver the crown prince his heirs. Would he still want to leave after he had children? The prince could talk of him being allowed to see his bairns, but suppose that was only while they nursed? He decided it was a detail that could be decided up on at a later date; first, he must have said children before he and Thor can discuss any sort of custody of them. He heard Thor come up behind him and a hand traveled down his bare back, making him shiver. “I accept your terms, your grace.”

Thor's hand slid around to his front, pulling Loki back against him. He could feel the Æsir's bare skin against his own. While his back had been turned, the prince had silently undressed. Clearly, he'd been expecting the affirmative answer. He nuzzled his face against his neck. “Loki.” He whispered against his ear, his hands resting on Loki's hips. 

He let out a whimper as Thor began moving his lips across his flesh, tracing his heritage lines with his tongue. Heat pooled between his legs and he groaned as his loin cloth fell at his feet, and the prince turned him around to face him. He set his hands against Thor's chest, tilting his head back to give the man better access to his neck. 

“Not so timid, are you?” He chuckled and slid a hand to cup his rear.

“You're rather eager, your grace.” Loki slid a hand onto the back of the prince's head, tugging his hair gently.

Thor let out a low growl and sucked at crux of his neck, nipping it with his teeth. “Thor.” He smiled. “Not your grace. Thor.” He kissed a trail up to the shell of his ear, before wrapping an arm around around his waist and setting him back upon the bed. 

Loki's mind was racing. A part of him could not believe he had accepted Thor's terms. He was to spread his legs and let the prince breed him as if he were nothing more than a prize racehorse. Not once, but at least three times. Then he remembered the children of Jotunheim, little ones who did not start the war, but were suffering the most for the actions of adults. He may have been taken from them and he may not see them for decades, dethroned and held captive, he was no longer able to directly help them. For his people, for their safety and for their future, he was willing to sacrifice everything. His dignity, his body, even his soul.

That was what being a prince meant. 

He brushed a kiss against Thor's chin before falling back against the pillows and smiling coyly up at the golden prince. “Very well then, Thor.” He tried not to show the slight fear he felt when the man climbed over him and he caught sight of the massive cock that he knew was shortly going to be ripping him apart. He felt the larger man's hips nudge at his thighs, he closed his eyes and spread his legs, tilting his neck back in submission. The prince was on him then, his lips and his hands roamed over his skin, touching him everywhere – his breath harsh in his ear. When the head of Thor's cock entered his quim, he let out a tiny gasp, every instinct in him cried out to shove the Asgardian away. Instead, he wrapped his legs around Thor's hips, surrendering himself completely, but he could not stop the tears of pain that silently slipped down his cheeks. 

*  
Thor opened his eyes, mindful of the body next to his. Loki slumbered on, exhausted from their late night. He gently stroked the Jotun's hair, which was splayed on his pillow, a halo of black against white. In the other room, he could hear servants quietly setting up their breakfast, most likely thinking the both occupants of the bed were sleeping. He let out a breath, snuggled closer to his lover and closed his eyes. A gentle breeze stirred the room, bringing with it the scent of flowers, woodsmoke from the spits in the kitchens, and the sounds of the city coming to life. The celebrations continued on tonight; life as usual would carry on during the day. 

His hand came to rest on Loki's stomach, and he smiled. He knew what was happening under his touch. His seed had found purchase and life was growing in Loki's womb. He nuzzled his lover's neck, relishing in the thought of watching the Jotun's abdomen swell and grown heavy with his child. Their first child. He opened his eyes and felt his smile fall. 

Loki's face was tear stained, something he had not noticed in the darkness last night. He swallowed and lifted the sheets to look down at their legs, catching sight of the few streaks of blood on the white linen. Guilt twisted Thor's heart and he felt shamed. The jotun had never lain with a man until last night and he'd been far to eager to notice. This was a terrible way for the two of them to begin. He let the bedclothes fall as Loki turned and he murmured something to faint for him to hear.

“Pardon?” Thor asked, smoothing down his lover's hair again.

“Do I smell breakfast?” He opened his eyes, smiling slightly. “What's wrong?”

“Why didn't you tell me?” He set a hand on Loki's cheek, frowning. “You should have told me that you were...”

The jotun jerked away from him and sat up. “I thought you knew.” He shook his head. “Unlike you sex-crazed Asgardians, the Jotun place great value on virtue.” 

Thor sat up, rather shocked. “I did not...” He wanted to pull Loki close, and comfort him, but it all felt – shallow, somehow. “Are you in pain?”

Loki shook his head. “Not physically, at least.” He turned to look at him. “I do not see how it matters now, nor did it last night. I am your prisoner, so you would have bedded me sooner or later. Considering I could have been thrown to one of your regiments, what happened between us last night is... rather minor.” 

Thor let out a breath and set a hand on Loki's back, rather surprised when he didn't jerk away. “I am sorry. I should have noticed.”

The jotun looked down at his hands. “We cannot change the past, we can only move forward the best we can.” 

He moved closer to Loki and pulled him into an embrace. “So we shall move forward; together.” He pressed a soft kiss to his temple. There was a click of the door shutting and he knew the servants were gone. “Come, let us break our fast. I do not think you ate much dinner last night.”

He smiled in response. “True.” 

Thor slid out of bed and went to the wardrobe. “Have you looked in here?” He pulled down a tunic of green and carried it over to the jotun. “There should be plenty of clothes for you to wear.”

“I was not expecting to be granted clothes.” He quipped as he rose from the bed and pulled the tunic over his head.

The prince winced. “I deserve that comment.” He looked back over at Loki, who was pressing his hand against his stomach. “What is it?”

“I'm already pregnant.” He lifted his head, his face unreadable. “One night and you've already sired the first child.” 

Thor came over and pulled him into a tight embrace, resting his hand next to Loki's. “Yes. Are you...” He closed his eyes. “I have made a terrible mess of things.” 

Loki pulled away from him and he opened his eyes when he felt a cool hand lift his chin. “Then you do what all children do when they make a mess. You find a way to clean it up. As I said, we cannot change the past. We can only move forward.”

“So you will not object to...” Thor shook his head, the jotun's logic and unflappability was rather unnerving. “How in the Nine did you learn to be so... diplomatic?” 

He chuckled. “I have two elder brothers, that's how.” He let his hand fall. “We should eat.”

“Yes.” Thor quickly put on a pair of pants. “Agreed.” He gently led Loki into the next room. 

*  
That night, Loki once again found himself on the balcony of his fancy cell, but tonight, instead of standing, he sat in a comfortable chair, watching the fireworks with disinterest, the pain of the previous night's celebrations all but forgotten. He set his hand on his stomach – even though it was still flat and no one but he and Thor knew of the life growing in his womb. “Some day they will celebrate for you, little one. One day, this kingdom will be yours. Your mother may be long gone on that day, but everything here – you will be their king. Or queen.” He chuckled. “It matters not to me. I will not let you grow to be a brute. You will understand compassion and that not all problems need to be solved with swords and hammers.” He closed his eyes. “And you will know that your mother loves you. I won't let anyone tell you otherwise.”


End file.
